The capture
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: All humanized. Blowhole takes a new prisoner, and it's nobody from the zoo. What awaits the poor victim. Will she ever return home? oneshot


The capture

by

Mastermindhunter

The day had been difficult, but normal for Mastermindhunter. On her way home, her head was jumbling for ideas. Her penguin stories had been untouched for a while, well some of them anyway. She had finally headed home after a hard day. Her feet ached, and she still had to do the dishes. She couldn't wait for a chance to get out of her uniform, take a nice relaxing shower, and jump on her laptop for some nice literature. As she let the water pour over her hands, she tried brainstorming. It was the best time for her to think. Sometimes her family seemed to be in the kitchen just to bother her, which she didn't like, so over time she thought of a method to keep them out. When they went in there, she would ask if they would like to dry, and if there was anything that they couldn't stand, it was doing dishes. Thus her dish time was her time.

She stared into a nice rinsed off plate, thinking that there was an extreme lack of inspiration. She had always gotten bad cases of writers block, but it had never felt quite like this. She had usually got writers block, but then again, she had always started a fanfic, before finishing another. It was always a bad habit of hers. Well, now she had really fallen into a ditch she dug herself now, hadn't she? After the steel plated sinks were clear of the millions of grose food ridden dishes, she finally jumped into her shower.

This felt ridiculous. Nothing seemed to be popping into her head. Think, Mastermindhunter, THINK! She wanted to focuse on her Zoo Keeper. That one felt like it had been gathering dust. Of all the fanfics, she would expect that one to be the most active. It was about her favorite penguin for cryig out loud! Private! Now that's what made her feel bad. Poor Private. It was true. If there was a penguin she had a soft spot for, it was little Private. How could she _not_ like him? He was the cutest and cudliest of them all. She had shook her hair with the towel, and started up the hair dryer.

When she changed into her relaxation clothes, she snatched up the laptop, and slapped on some head phones, so she could listen to some music for inspiration. She closed her eyes, and rubbed them, feeling drowsey. She saw something red, move out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to vanish, when she darted her head over to her dresser. So she just continued typing. The feeling that she wasn't alone just kept creeping back over, and over again. It felt rather unerving, oh well. She looked over at her dresser again. She looked at her own reflection, but above her she saw a ninja in red hanging from a rope above her bed. She was totally nervous. She didn't know if she should panic or just freeze altogether. She chose the panic option, when she saw a blow dart being slipped through a tube. She didn't react long enough. It was shot straight into her neck, and she collapsed onto the keyboard. She was concious, but was fully paralyzed. What was going on? She then saw seaweed come out of the red ninjas pocket. That's when her eyes got wide. She tried to move, but it was like somene poured cement through her bloodstream. The red clothed demon grabbed her hands, and tied them behind her back with the seaweed. Next was her feet, and knees. Then a thick piece was wrapped around her mouth, muting her, too frightened to scream, voice. That's when things got black.

She awoke being carried by the red warrior. She was held over his back, and saw that she was in a cave like lair. What was this place? She saw a tall rather slender man over near the end of the lair. He had kind of long shaggy hiar. His skin looked incredibly pleasant to the touch. A blue cresent shaped piece of head gear half circled around the right side of his head. A long white villains suit covered his body. He looked pretty nice from behind. When he turned around, it was a face that Mastermindhunter recognized immediately. His eye was a dark grey color, the other being a red bionic eye. His shirt was double buttoned horizontally, and he had that evil grin. It was none other than Dr. Blowhole.

"I got the girl, just like you asked doc."

"Did she give you any trouble?"

"Nope. She was actually easier to catch than that annoying Julian."

"E-e-e-e-excellent, red one! Put her in a cage, and make sure that this time our prisoner stays trapped, and doesn't escape." He crossed his arms glaring at her. She then noticed that she regained the use of her body. She tried to move, but all she could do was thrash her head from side to side, bend her back, and glare angrily at the villain. Blowhole responded to the glare with a smile, and held up his hand, wiggling his fingers, as she was carried away. This didn't make sense. What did Blowhole want with her? She didn't do anything to him. The next thing she noticed was that she was tossed into a large cage. The ground hurt, and she didn't have any freedom of her hands to where she could catch herself. The kidnapper closed the cage behind him, and took out a knife. That was what made her eyes go wide. She saw her own sweaty reflection in the thick blade that would soon be in her body. Oh jeez. This was the end. She would die in a seaweed covered death, in a cage! Goodbye cruel lair. She flinched away from the cold shiny metal that was laid against her cheek. What a nightmare!

Surprisingly, he didn't slit her skin at all, but cut the seaweed off of her mouth. It unraveled, and fell limp to the floor. She didn't understand, but just happy she wasn't mince meat. The first thing coursing through her mind was that she needed to scream. "Let me go. Get this seaweed off me!" Was her next choice of words. She knew that she shouldn't bite the hand that fed her, or in this case cut the seaweed off her face. Surprisingly, the seaweed around her feet was snapped free. Wow! She didn't know he would actually do it. After her ankles were free, the ones binding her knees together were cut. Suddenly the kidnapper ran out of the cell, and closed the door behind him. Regardless of her being free, she started panicing. "Hey wait! You can't leave my hands bound. How could you do this to me?" She snarled as she shoved her face against the bars. Even though she acted like she was angry, she was scared out of her mind. Of all people to kidnap, why her?

"Ugh. Turn around, I'll get you cut you loose." She blushed at her yelling. She looked down, and turned around. Well, he wasn't cutting quite yet. She waited, as no cold metal was between her wrists. Her wrists were grabbed by a strong hand. It wasn't the kidnapper, but a hand that was surprisingly pleasant to the touch. Then she felt the blade slide between her hands and snap the vegetation away. She smiled as her hands were free. She grabbed her wrist as she massaged where the binding was most discomforting. As she was about to run away from the bars, she felt a hand clap down on her head, and slightly turn her head, in a gentle way. Apparently whoever it was, wanted to look at Mastermindhunter in the face. She obliged and turned toward the bars. It was not necessarily the red one, as Blowhole called him, but rather Blowhole himself!

"Well look at who has an impatient attitude?" He smirked at her. She snarled, and jerked her head away from his hand. She walked over near the corner, and turned back around to where Blowhole stood. She then took a running start at the bars, and reached through to grab Blowhole's neck. He was in finger brush distance. He smiled mischeiviously at the young writer. He apparently knew how long her arms could reach, because he was so close, to where her fingers would brush, but not to where she could actually grab him. "Oh tisk tisk. if you're arms were only a few centimeters longer." He laughed his long cracked laugh. "So you're probably wondering why I captured you. Aren't you?" She answered with a growl. He smiled at her anger. "Well little Mastermindhunter, or Catiegirl as your family calls you, I have you, merely as bait. You see, the penguins are quite popular, but only few of the fans actually take a liking to one in particular. You, for example, you like Private the most, and he likes you very much in return. Yes it's true. They read the stories you fans write, and they take pleasure in them.

She looked at him confused. "How do you know I like Private the most?"

"Oh please! Anyone that spends five minutes with you knows he's your favorite." He smiled as he pinched her cheek. She batted the hand away, and tried once more to grab at him. "Anyway, I knew that if they heard that one of their fans were captured by your's truely, they would come to your rescue in no time. Funny how you all set yourselves up to be captured. She looked at him appauled. There was no way that you set yourself up.

"So you captured me, because I like Private more than the others?" Blowhole nodded. "Well that's ridiculous! Why couldn't you capture littlebirdy, or Skullshovel? They're fans, just like me!" Blowhole snickered, and walked over to a large chair near his main control panel. He sat in it, and started twirling around again and again. Glancing at her when he came back around.

"Trust me. If you don't get their attention, they're next!" His cheeks raised up when he smiled. Mastermindhunter stood there, and watched with a nasty expression on her face. Blowhole pressed a button with his index finger. He pushed hard down on it. On the screen showed three nicely dressed boys in tuxes. They looked very strong and brave. The one in the front held a rather flat head. Right behind him stood one with a scar leading from his cheek to the bottom of his lip. A tall rather slender one was standing in the back.

The crazy villain looked at the boys as he smiled wickedly. "Hello pengyouins. I ws hoping you'd be in." He laced his fingers, and squinted his eyes. The three boys darted their glances towards the lunatic. Skipper's face hardened when he saw who it was occupying the screen. Rico's eyes narrowed when he noticed who it was. "Well as you are no doubt aware, I have called you all for purpose. I have captured someone quite different, and no Skipper, they aren't necesarrily someone for you. It's actually for someone else. I have captured a . . . Private fan girl." The three boys raised an eyebrow, when they saw it was Mastermindhunter. An annoyed expression was plastered on her face.

"Oh . . . Um okay?" Skipper looked confused. Blowhole smiled, and rolled his eyes. "It really doesn't make any difference from other people we've rescued from you." Blowhole laughed, and twirled around in his chair a few times. He knew something the three of them didn't.

The look in their eye said they knew he knew something. "If you think it's not such a big deal, call little Private down here. I'm sure he'll have something to say to this." That's when they saw Private come down the hatch. He had a quite fetching tux, and was the shortest of them all. They looked shocked, and hid the television screen from him. Private pushed the others away. Private gasped at who he saw in a cage. Blowhole had a satisfying grin on his face. "Now you know who I have now. I'm sure Private will be quick to stop me, if not all of you. So" Mastermindhunters cheeks were smushed together. "If you ever want to see your beloved writer again, you'll do best to try to come and get her. We're in my lair in the Nevada desert." He laughed as he let her cheeks go. The boys faces all turned stern, and they flipped out of their HQ in no time. Blowhole turned the television off, and watched as Mastermindhunter walked fluidly from one side of the jail cell to the next. Her movement held consistencey, and was very long striding

It started getting annoying. Blowhole was getting intimidated, but she didn't notice. "Why do you walk like that. It's like a trapped cat."

"Well I'm trapped aren't I? Walking back and forth calms me down. Why should you care? I'm just walking. If you don't like it, don't watch. Jeez you have a low tolerance rate, even for a villain."

Blowhole held his hand up to his head. "Yes you are trapped, but it doesn't doesn't mean you have to walk back and forth like that. Yes I know my tolerance rate is low, but I can manage to put up with some things." She resumed walking, and stared coldly at the ground. He noticed that Mastermindhunter had a tear run down her face, as she walked. Even though he didn't like it when people found out his weakness, she was right. He did have a low tolerance rate. Crying was one of those things that got to him quickly. Seeing her cry, made him feel bad. He walked over to the cell. Mastermindhunter covered her misery quite well. She backed up with a stern face. It wasn't until she was all the way up against the wall, that she noticed that Blowhole was coming in. He opened the cell, and stepped in, not bothering to close the cell behind him. He crossed his arms, and raised his good eye's eyebrow.

She looked away from him, and squated down, and plopped onto the floor, sitting cross legged. She crossed her arms, and looked down, at her lap. Blowhole walked over to her. He walked over to where she was mere centimeters away. The silence was akward enough, so he sat next to her cross legged as well. He was on her left causing her to jerk her head to the right. He rubbed the back of his neck, and dragged it over, to rest on his chest. "Umm just so you know, the cell is opened. If you want to escape. Well from the cell anyway." She looked at him in the eye, and glared at him the best she could through the glitter of tears.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I know that you just plan on taking amusement in seeing how far I can go, till one of your stupid cronies stops me, and shoves me back in. You're a villain. I know how you all get your sick kicks." Mastermindhunter pulled her knees up to her face, and crossed her hands on them. She then laid her head in them. The tears were pulling at his heart strings, if he had any.

Blowhole was shocked at the remark. He would never do something so cruel. "I would never do that." She turned her face back up, and Blowhole saw tears forming from her eyes. They made wet trails down her face. "I would never do that, ever." She started breathing unevenly and gasping when she started crying. "Oh, please don't cry." He said. He wrapped his arms around the scared girl, and hugged her close. "Please don't cry. I won't hurt you. I . . . I won't hurt you." She looked up from her arms. He looked into her eyes, and smiled warmly. His cheeks pulled high up to the rim of his eye, and bionic eye. She looked to the side, as she stopped sobbing. He grabbed her chin and stared at her. "I promise." She resumed with tears, though she didn't sob. They just poured while she laid her eyes closed. He didn't want her to be upset. She was just bait. He didn't have anything against her. Blowhole picked her up, and laid her head over his shoulder. He rubbed her back assuringly as she silently cried. He carried her over to the opening of the cell. "Red one, get some wet wash cloths."

"But doc. Why do you?-"

"Go now! Don't you see she's upset?" His voice was impatient. He continued to rub her back as he carried her into the openess of the outer lair. The red covered henchman obliged, and ran off for some wet wash cloths. Blowhole carried her over to the main room. The red covered henchmen all watched their villainous boss carry the saddened girl over to the front chair, glancing away from the tiny screens. They had never seen anyone allowed to sit in Blowhole's chair. He sat there cradling the distressed girl. She wiped her tears on his jacket. He rested his nose on her left shoulder, hoping to calm her down as best he could. He tried whispering quietly. "I'm sorry." He breathed. He ran his hand through her dark brown hair. "I didn't know you would get this upset. To be honest, this is the first time I captured a girl. You'll be okay. Skipper and his boys always get their person. You'll be safe with them, and you'll be safe with me. Nothing bad will happen to you." He cradled her, until he saw the red clothed worker return with wet wash cloths. He laid one the back of her neck. On her neck, there was a big red dot where he shot the back of her head. She flinched when the rag touched the wound. He felt bad, when she flinched. He took another one, and wiped the front of her face of the tears. After her face was clean, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, and calmed down. Blowhole sat there until he noticed she had fallen asleep. He looked at her face, and laid her down on a couch, and covered her up with a heavy blanket.

She laid there, occasionally thrashing about. Apparently it was a bad dream. Who wouldn't have nightmares after being kidnapped? Blowhole sat there watching every turn and roll. He felt so bad. He held his hand up to his eye, and ran it up through his shaggy hair. "Oh what have I done?" He sighed. "I would not have wanted to kidnap her, if I had known it would make her upset. I just needed someone to lure the boys here. Oh she probably hates me now." He had known that she hated him, but he didn't want it to be because he made her cry. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and walked away.

The next day, Mastermindhunter woke up. She was on a couch, covered with an egyptian cotton blanket. She flung it off of her, and looked around. Down a ways was a chair, and she saw the infamous figure in it. It was of course Blowhole. That's when she remembered what happened last night. She remembered crying, and being trapped in a cage. Then again she also remembered being comforted by . . . Blowhole? How could that be? He didn't care about her. He was just using her to get to the boys. She got to her feet, even though she didn't want to. She never wanted to get up after a nice sleep. She strolled on over to the genius, and glared. She was much less upset now. She was upset yesterday, but now it was anger, with a hint of testing attitude. Blowhole heard her, and turned around in his chair. She crossed her arms, and glared at the sauve villain.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said turning back around. His face was expressionless, his lid half shut. "The boys will probably be here tomorrow, if not late tonight." The thought of seeing Private was simply cheerfull. She smiled on the inside, but Blowhole remained like stone. This didn't seem like Blowhole to Mastermindhunter. He seemed too quiet, and if she wasn't mistaken, a little embarrased by something. "Do you feel better, today?" When he turned around, he looked worried, like he was afraid she would cry again. She didn't blame him. It probably seemed a bit bothersome, seeing your prisoner break down. She sighed, and leaned on the wall next to the big screen.

He looked as she sighed. "I'm fine I guess. I understand, it was a little discomforting seeing me cry, but if there's one thing I know, it's that every person is different, and takes grief, or in this case, being captured, differently. I sort of panicked and broke down. Others, such as Julian, try to find advantage. I guess you just weren't prepared." Blowhole froze for a moment, as if he was taking in what she said. He rolled his eyes, and focused back on the screen. She walked up behind his chair, and put her hands in her pockets. "I'll let you resume your evil plots, for whatever it is you're up to, but first, I would like to ask a question." Blowhole smiled, and looked at her. "Why did you choose to let me go?" Blowhole's smile vanished, and turned back to his keyboard. He swirled his middle finger along the **H** button.

He got up out of his chair, and slowly circled around the prisoner. He got close to her and whipered in her ear, and his breath in her ear, made her shiver. Be it in her nose, or on the back of her neck, she despised the feel of other people's breath. "That cage was just a facade. You know. It was a way to seem like you were suffering. When you see bars, the first thing that comes to mind is trapped, prisoner, torture. When you see me standing right next to you, you think friendly, safe, trusting. It was just a way to get them here faster." She looked to the side, as Blowhole touched her left shoulder, and brought the hand back around to her right shoulder before pulling away. "True, I didn't want to keep you trapped. Just because you're a prisoner doesn't mean I hate you. As a matter of fact, I think you're very smart. It's just business." She looked down, and pulled away from Dr. B. She didn't like close contact of any kind, unless it was her boyfriend. Unfortunately she didn't have one at the time."Besides, I trust that you won't try to escape, since we're in the middle of the desert." She had totally forgot, since she was stuck in the lair. She didn't get the chance to take a look outside. Quite honestly she didn't get a chance to see how to even get in or out. "I also trust that you don't harm any of my men or me. If you hurt any of us, I might start to hate you." Well now he seemed back to normal. Mastermindhunter grinned at how black and white he seemed to be now.

"Wow. Well I guess I can live with those rules. They aren't that difficult to follow." She stood next to him.

He got out of his chair, and turned to all the red dressed men in the back. "That goes for everyone else. If anyone tries to harm her, I'll make you wish you hadn't, and make you wonder why you went through the trouble." Mastermind saw his hands were clenched into fists, and actually shaking. His face was merciless, and furious. They all looked at him frightened, and turned back to their little screens. He looked down at Mastermindhunter, and cleared his throat akwardly. He then pretended to straighten his suit. Note to self: Don't let anyone hurt you, or someone dies. Blowhole walked over to the screen, typing words into the computer. "I need a spare chair over here, if anyone doesn't mind." He shouted to his men. Someone got out of their seat, and grabbed a chair for Mastermindhunter to sit in.

Mastermindhunter looked at her feet, and sat there akwardly. "So you say that they won't be here till tomorrow morning, if not tonight. What would you like me to do till then?" She asked. Blowhole looked at his keyboard, and pushed it back under his big screen. "I mean, there really isn't much for me to do, since you have a bunch of henchmen doing things for you already."

She pushed her big chair over to the evil genius. He smiled in her direction, and twirled his chair over to her. "Well all the traps for your penguin friends are already up. Would you like to talk?" She nodded, with a smirk on her face. She might have hated the maniac, but she wasn't one to skip conversation. She might as well talk to someone, if not this lunatic. "You asked me a question, so I have a question for you."

"Okay go ahead." She smiled.

"What's Private's appeal to you? Is it the fact that he's British, or curious, or shy, or what?" It was true. Those were great qualities. Still, even though those did seem rather nice, it wasn't the reason she liked him.

She hunched over, crossing her arms over her stomach, and laying on them. "I guess it's the fact that he's so down to earth. He's also very sensetive, and willing to listen, and understand us women. I know alot of boys that love women. Private loves women, but there are few boys that like women. Private likes women. Do you understand what I mean when I say he _likes_ women? Sure men are attracted to girls, but Private likes to spend time with them. He's also very modest. Not cocky. I guess it's just everything about him." She smiled at the ground. Blowhole sneered at her honesty.

"Wow. Everything you just listed are things that I am not. I wish I were as appealing as him." He snarled.

She looked over at the disappointed villain. Well yes he was evil, but that didn't mean that he didn't have any good traits. "Oh come on. Don't talk down about yourself. You have great qualities. They're just different from Private's . . . very different." She responded nervously.

He snickered to himself. He had no attractive features. "Well, why don't you name some, Ms. I can find beauty in everyone?" He held a fist up to his chin, and raised his eye brow.

She smiled, and took a deep breath. She's never had to find qualities on demand, how hard could it be. She looked at him, and grasped his left hand "Well let's see. Oh what about your skin? Your skin is surprisingly pleasant to the-"

He snatched his hand back frustratedly. "TOUCH. YES I KNOW." She jerked back, startled. She wouldn't have complimented his skin, had she known that he would lash out like this. He looked at her embarrased. He looked back at his hand, and gently laid it back in her palm. Her smile returned. "Sorry. It's just every single person has to bring it up. Go head. Is there anything else?"

She looked down trying to find something. "Well, you certainly know how to plan things through. If anyone can find a way to capture someone, completely undetected, that's very clever thinking. You're also very smart, and aware of everything around you. Plus you know how to take charge, and when to put your foot down. When you told the others that they were not permitted to be near me, I knew they were aware of the assertiveness in your tone. Oh! There's something. Your voice! It's so silky smooth. Kinda like a young Neil Patrick Harris. You know what I mean?" Blowhole didn't hear it. He just figured that his voice was normal, and deep, but everybody's voice sounds different, when they hear it like on a recording, so it might have. "And to that fact that you give off that bad boy appearance. You see this bionic eye? Oh, I know that there are some girls that finds that dangerous, and very tough." That just didn't make much sense to Blowhole. How could anybody like the fact that he had one eye? The only thing it did, was make him feel like a monster. Jeez, what was he thinking? Forget feeling like a monster. He _was_ a monster!

Feeling lower self asteem, than before, he miserably, and gently pulled his hand back, and looked away with a sigh. "Listen. I like the fact that you're trying to make me feel better, but there isn't a single person out there that finds me attractive, let alone handsome. How could they? I'm a villain. Last time I checked, the girls like the hero."

This was true. Some girls did like the heroes. "Well yeah. Girls do like heroes, sometimes. Well they're heroes because of you. In a way you're a hero, for making the hero." Blowhole blushed then rolled his eye, then glanced at Mastermindhunter, with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see any fics about me. I don't deserve any stories of my own. It's always about those accursed pengyouins. When will I get a story of my own?" He frowned, and turned back to his work. He always wondered why those penguins would get so popular overnight. Well it didn't matter. He would never be famous for anything, other than being a villain. Why was Mastermindhunter doing this? She liked Private. Why would she try to make him feel better about himself? If anything, she should make him feel worse. It didn't make any sense. Maybe she was trying to raise his hopes, just to get them to shatter.

"Is that all you needed? A story? I would have gladly wrote a story just for you, if you wanted." She laid a hand on the plate that was part of his bionic eye. He closed his good eye, and shuddered at the feather light touch. He was never touched by his plate. It made him feel like a bunch of imaginary stress was released through the husky breath he took. He smiled, and held the hand up against his steel plate. She smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm still angry that you kidnapped me." She slid her hand off of Blowhole plate, and stood up from her chair. She leaned against the wall, and glared at the bad guy. He stood up, and slammed them against the wall, on both sides near her face, trapping her in front of him.

"Yes well, I hope your happy. You made me feel worse than I was before." He snarled. "You reminded me of how lonely I am. Plus you reminded me right in front of my henchmen." He pouted. "Seriously, sometimes you seem very diabolical when you choose to." He got real close to her face, and stared at her in the eye. As hard as he tried, he could get her to look like she was intimidated. It seemed near impossible.

"You know, I really did try to help, but if that's the way you choose to act then so be it, but I will make you feel better about yourself one way or another." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? How exactly are you gunna do that?"

The one good eye he had grew wide, as Mastermindhunter plunged into a kiss. He was totally startled, and was pushed back by the shoulders till his lower back was pressed firmly against the other side of the wall. Her face looked tight, as if it weren't enjoying the kiss at all. Either that or she was trying to kiss as painfully hard as she could. Blowhole for once wasn't in total control of her. He tried to push her away, but he couldn't move his hands. They seemed to be glued to the rockish wall. He grasped onto the curve of the wall for dear life. A warm blush spread over both their faces. Blowhole's blush was a tint darker. It made his adrenaline spike from the shock, but he didn't know how to interpret the situation. She broke the kiss, finally and stared at him coldly. He pulled back a bit from the wall he was against. His face was one of sheer disbelief. He never expected her to do something like that.

She looked furious. "I hope that was scary enough for you. It's what you desrve for kidnapping people." She shouted. His face still hadn't changed. She took her right hand, and shoved his chest. It caused his back to get smacked right up against the jagged wall behind him. It hurt his shoulder blade. After massaging the shoulder blade, he looked at her, as she walked over to the center with her arms crossed over her chest. She was definitely upset for certain, now. He walked over to one of his minions.

When the villain got across the room, she watched every move, and looked at him with an ugly look in her eye. He started whispering something into the red clad warrior's ear. Lips were moving, but the words were too quiet to make out. She wanted to hear what he had to say. He nodded to Dr. Blowhole, and took steps towards the angry girl. His face looked like it was equally surprised. He had a grin that was about to turn into a laugh, but if he wanted to stay alive, he knew better than to laugh. She glared at him, with a hint of warning. Her hand was pinched by the working man, and she watched Blowhole, as he stared at her in a confused expressionless gaze. Neither of them thought it was half as funny as the villain's army did. He led her to the cell, and locked it as it was the day before. She wanted to scream, but she just threw a fit, and kicked the opening of the cage. It caused Blowhole to jump slightly, as well as startle the army sitting at the rows of screens.

Hours had passed, and Mastermindhunter watched the flustered doctor as she walked back and forth. She was walking for a long time. She would occasionally sit down in her cage, and rest from the walking. Then she would get up, and walk some more. Jeez! If she knew that she would be punished, she wouldn't have done it. Nobody knew exactly how Blowhole felt. For the past few hours he had been quiet as the grave. So had the henchmen. They dare not say anything about it. Mastermindhunter wanted to say something. Anything. It had been close to eight, and the boys had not come yet. It was murder just being in there. She stared with narrowed eyes as she paced. It was hopeless. Pacing wasn't going to calm her down this time, or get her out. She laid on her back, staring at the stone ceiling. Her eyes felt tired, so she rested them just for a while. She suddenly fell asleep as she laid there.

When she awoke, she saw Blowhole watching her attentively. His face of disbelief, and confusion hadn't changed. She rubbed her eyes, and stared at him with fire in her eyes. He wasn't anywhere near his chair, but right infront of the cage. One hand was clutching the bars. He stared at her, like he had never seen a girl before. She sat there and let out a low growl, as she adjusted to the dimly lit room. He slowly started shaking his head from side to side. "What are _you_ looking at?" She spat in his direction. He sighed, and opened the cell as quickly as fingers could manage. The metal gate was swung open in an instant. She got up to her feet, as she tried to back up, but her arm was grasped tightly. Heels made a dragging sound on the floor, as she tried to stop him. Where was he taking her? Uh-oh! The first thought in her skull was that he was going to kill her. Either that or the penguins were here. Maybe he was taking her to them.

They stopped, when Mastermindhunter snatched her hand back from the recent pshyco. She needed to know what was going on. She opened her mouth, but Blowhole held his hands over her mouth. His face was a nervous wreck. "Before you say anything, I want to say that I am so sorry. I know that you don't deserve to be captured, but just listen to me for a second." She had no choice, granted she couldn't speak. "I just wanted to ask if you could forgive me, and that you are the nicest prisoner I've ever met." She was starting to get a bit scared. "Also I wanted to thank you. You taught me that there are people that don't just stare at my eye. That just because I'm a villain, doesn't mean I'm not attractive. What I guess I'm trying to say is . . ." His eye sparkled a bit. "Thank you for my very first kiss." He smiled warmly, and slid his hand down her face. Wow this was almost as unexpected as the kiss had been. She looked down, and stared back at him. Impatience was getting to him. "Well . . . will you say something?" He grasped her shoulders. "Will you speak to me? There wasn't much she could say, except the ugly truthe that there was no love behind that kiss. That she just did it to teach Blowhole two lessons. One was that there were girls out there that didn't care what was on the outside. The other was just payback for taking her way from her family.

"There was nothing behind it." Apoligy was in her tone. "I just wanted to show you how angry I was. If I had known you would have enjoyed the kiss, I wouldn't have done it." Her head jerked to the side, trying not to look at him in th eye. "I felt nothing!" Her voice broke when she spoke. Blowhole grasped her face, and forced her to look at him in the eye.

"Well that's a shame, because while you felt nothing . . . I . . . I felt so much more. Besides, I think you felt something, even if you don't think so. Don't try to fool yourself." He breathed, with a tear in his good eye. Her eyes grew wide as he delve in to kiss her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other was on the back of her head. She noticed that Blowhole wasn't kissing as brutally as she had, but softer, and more passionately. She didn't know what to do. Should she push him off? Should she scream? Her hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The rest was being ruffled by his pleasant feeling hand. Blowhole started walking closer to her. This caused her to fumble backwards. On her lower back, she felt the cold metal of the villains master controls, but at least it wasn't a rough rocky wall. She tried to shove the villain off, but he just grabbed her hands in his. She felt them shaking. Every set of eyes in the room were on them. This caused her face to blush out of control. It stained her whole face. Why was her face so red, and why was his face getting so dark? It was because they couldn't breath. Gack!

She pulled away, and gasped for breath. He started gasping for breath as well. He couldn't remember the last time he held his breath on land for so long. Well, Kowalski _did _try to suffocate him with a snack cake once, but that was a long time ago. He turned towards Mastermindhunter to see her reaction. Did he do the wrong thing? Would it surprise her? Who _would_ be surprised? When you've never been kissed, you don't take a kiss for granted. He was a bad guy anyway. Of course he would give a kiss attack.

Her face seemed like a recreation of his from last night. She looked down, and thought to herself. What was she going to say? Was she going to hate him? Nobody kissed her like that. It felt different from other mens kisses. She didn't feel the soul that one had. She looked back up at him smiled. His returning smile was full of hope and thankfullness. She pulled him close, and gave him a comforted hug. The smell of moisturizer invaded her nostrils, but it smelled good. The red men all looked at their boss, and stood in shock at the couple that held each other close. Blowhole looked at them with his bionic eye.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work." He shouted. Mastermindhunter raised her eyebrows, and looked at him with worry in her expression. "Sorry." He blushed.

"It's alright. Just ease up on them. When do you see your boss making out with a prisoner?" He smiled and shrugged. "Well just relax. It shocked them just as much as it shocked me." She kissed the side of his cheek. His cheeks warmed up when he held a hand up to it. "Jeez what will I say to the boys, when they see this?" Blowhole looked to the side rubbing his chin.

"Maybe you don't have to tell them. They don't need to find out. As far as they know, you were just a prisoner." He held her by her waist, and hugged her close, brushing her hair to the side. She kissed him and held him close in the same manner. It wasn't until she touched the plate of his eye with her fingers, that Blowhole smiled in the kiss. Suddenly there was a huge exploding sound. The boys had arrived. She pushed away, and Blowhole's eye bulged. "That's them. It'll look totally frightening, but do you trust me?" He pulled a bandana out, and held it up to her. It was a deep purple with a hint of red.

She didn't konw exactly what it was for, but she trusted him for some unknown reason. He wrapped it around her eyes, and held her hands firmly behind her back. He kissed her passionately, and said his goodbyes. "Goodbye Mastermindhunter, I'll miss you dearly. You were the best darn prisoner a villain could ask for." He smiled. She heard the explosion closer, then swift action noises. The boys were here. Darn it! Could they pick a better time?

"Give her up Blowhole. We've got you surrounded." Skipper sneered. Mastermindhunter heard the voice on her left. It sounded rather far for the room. She assumed that they really were surrounded.

"Busted!" Rico garbled out in a shouting angry tone. That voice wasn't on her left in a reasonable distance, but this time on her right. She gasped at the sudden outburst of Rico's two sylable word. Blowhole was right. The penguins _were_ tough. If they could get from New York to the Nevada desert in a day and a half, then it was something that anyone could be impressed by.

"There's no point in fighting it, Bottlenose. Just slowly hand the little lady to Private, and we'll be so much easier on you alright? It's as easy as that. Your call." Kowalski was a fair distance behind them both. She couldn't see anything but a scarlet purplish color. Still, she assumed that her dear Private was in the front. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself. That's when she heard the light suave hypnotic british accent, that belonged to private.

"it's okay, Mastermindhunter. It's me, Private everything's going to be just fine." She nodded to where each boy saw. Blowhole let out an irritated breath, and walked her towards the shortest of the boys in front. Mastermndhunter walked as slow as she possibly could. Before getting halfway there, she yanked an arm free of Blowhole's grasp, and clutched one of his hands. She was sure the boys couldn't see it, since they were a far ways away, and Blowhole was close to her hiding the action. She brushed her thumb along the back of his hand. He sighed quietly as to where the boys couldn't hear.

"Goodbye. Maybe our paths will cross again some day. If you ever want to see me again, you know where to find me." She reached out a hand to feel Private's hand. After a good amount of steps, she felt Private's hands. She was surprised, from Private jerking her out of Blowhole's grasp. It felt worse than she ever thought possible. When he let g, all the penguins ran at full speed towards blowhole. He jumped, and they all ran into each other head first. It seemed to happen so fast. In no time, Blowhole was in a large sphere, and took off.

"Trust me, pengyouins. You all have just laid the biggest plot of revenge before yourselves. You have not seen the last of Dr. Blowhole. Neither have you, Mastermindhunter." He smiled in her direction. It wasn't a charming smile, or a decietfull smile. Nevertheless she knew what he meant. They ran out of the hideout in no time. Kowalski untied the bandana from the writer's eyes. The three looked at her, as she looked around the desert. It just didn't seem fair. She finally got to Blowhole only to be "rescued" from him. This stunk.

"Are you hurt, Mastermindhunter? You seem pretty upset." Private hugged her and looked down at her face with a smile. Sh looked to the side, and twisted out of his grasp.

"Private back off. Give her some air. Can't you see she's upse?" Skipper whined.

"That's right, Private. After traumatizing incidents, the victim tends to be quite flustered, and sometimes a little shocked." Kowalski explained.

"Listen I'm fine. Just send me home!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to open her eyes, or even move for that matter.

"But you are home." Skipper corrected. 'Just open your eyes, and you'll see what I mean." She opened one eye, and saw her room the way it was when she was wrapped up by the ninja. She was in her bed lying the same way that she was when she was writing. in front of her was her family laptop in all it's advantanced technological glory. The typing line was flashing, waiting for the words to be written down. Her mother came in, not realizing her disappearance from her room. She hung up some laundry in her closet. It wasn't until she sat up, that she figured it all out. it was a dream!

"Hello Catiegirl. How are you feeling? Did you have a nice nap?" She rubbed her eye, and looked at the words in her typing. it was her next chapter of cuter and more cuddly.

"Nap?'

Her mother smiled in her direction. "Oh yes. it sounded like you were having a nightmare. You kept screaming. Help I've been kidnapped! Whoever you were dreaming about, sounded like a real bad boy!" She sighed since she knew her mother couldn't be more right. She plopped her face down, and started a new page. "oh did you get some inspiration?"

"Yes. I just got a great idea." She said as she just started typing the first word of her new one shot.


End file.
